


偶遇

by Zoeoak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 只出现了名字的阿不思先生, 大概是八岁的汤姆里德尔小朋友, 连名字也不会出现的格林德沃先生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeoak/pseuds/Zoeoak
Summary: 汤姆在伦敦街头（行窃时）偶遇了一位巫师。





	偶遇

这人抓住那个汤姆的手腕。

“先生，”汤姆无辜地看着他，“您干什么？”

“我可以把你送到警察局，”对方有点外国口音，“但那很麻烦。不如你现在把从我身上拿走的东西还给我，我放你走。”

“您说什么啊，先生？您是不是误会了什么，我刚刚一直站在这里，从来没离开过——”汤姆的眼珠打量着四周的环境，搜寻着逃跑的路线。

他察觉到有点奇怪：这条街上人来人往，居然没有一个人往这个角落投出哪怕一瞥。

接着，他感到背心口袋里的东西在颤动，接着，飞出。那个看起来价值不菲的挂坠落回这人手里。

汤姆强作镇定。

“您做了什么，先生？这东西怎么会跑到我身上？”

“在你利用你的天赋做坏事前，你应该想到，这世界上肯定存在和你一样的人。你可以蒙骗住普通人，你蒙骗不住我们。”

男孩儿抿唇。他被发现了。一样的人？什么意思？……但是，也许还有机会……

“我很抱歉，先生，只是……我是孤儿，唯一的妹妹生病了，孤儿院根本吃不饱，我偷东西只是想给她买些面包，让她别再这么虚弱下去。”

“是吗？从你偷窃的熟练度看，你的妹妹病了有好长时间了吧。”对方看破了他的谎言。

汤姆开始思考被送回孤儿院后面对科尔夫人的说辞。这比较糟糕，因为科尔夫人不喜欢他，让她放过他可不容易。

“小子，给你个忠告：不要因为自己周围都是白痴，就误以为自己天下无敌了。”

“我知道错了，先生，我不会再犯了，给我个机会吧。”汤姆尽量让自己显得诚恳，礼貌，讨人喜欢。

“我给过你机会了，”对方板起面孔说，“走，我们去警察局。”

汤姆于是没力气装了。他面无表情，漆黑的眼睛盯着这个人。

“好的，先生，”他说，“我们去吧。”

然而对方却哈哈大笑起来。

“有意思的小鬼——”

汤姆不明白这人觉得自己哪有意思了。

“——我开玩笑的。这些——”他说了一个汤姆从来没听过的词，“——警察太烦人了，我可没工夫为了教训你和他们闲扯。”他看着汤姆，好像完全不为汤姆刚刚的偷盗行为生气。

汤姆觉得自己应该抓住机会——

“万分感谢您的仁慈，先生。恕我——能不能请您告诉我——您刚刚说和我一样的人——您是和我一样的人？——这样的人多吗？”

“这样的人叫巫师。我是巫师，你是一个小巫师，等到十一岁，英国的巫师学校会派人过来，让你去他们那儿上学，学习魔法。”他心不在焉地回答，盯着旁边橱窗里一件漂亮的酒红色西服。

“再多问一句——先生，我真的是孤儿，没有一分钱……”

“英国佬有助学金，”对方言简意赅地回答，“专门提供给你这样的小孩儿。”

为什么提供？怎么获取？需要付出什么吗？汤姆的嘴边盘旋着一大串疑问，可他看着这位先生兴致缺缺的样子，他艰难地把这些问题吞回去。

但是这位先生扭过头，看着他，笑了一声，回答他：“助学金是免费提供。你们这些小巫师如果放着不管，将来会给他们带来不小的麻烦。”

“什么麻烦？”

“等你上了霍格沃茨——就是你们的魔法学校——你可以自己去图书馆查查看。好啦，小子，我在你身上耽搁了够久的时间……”

“我还能再见到您吗，先生？”汤姆脱口而出。一两秒的沉默，他意识到自己过于急切和尖锐，会招来反感，立刻补上一句：“我非常感激您，先生，您是我见过的头一个……同类……我不知道，我有没有荣幸……您能告诉我您的名字吗？”

其实是没必要的。汤姆知道。这人和自己萍水相逢，更别提相逢的途径是他偷了他的东西……

汤姆听到这人叹了口气。

“你知道我叫阿不思就行了。”

汤姆直觉感到：这是个假名。他有点失望。

这人好像看出了他的失望，又说了一句：“你以后会见到很多巫师的，男孩儿。至于我，我是外国人，这是我最后一次来英国。永别啦。”

汤姆看见他挥挥手，接着听到砰的一声爆响。

这个巫师消失了。

（完）


End file.
